The 88th Hunger Games
by Hungergamessuperfan
Summary: This is a story of Katniss's and Peeta's kids. One is in the reaping. The rebellion never happened. Katniss and Peeta won the quarter quell, Prim is still alive.
1. The 88th Hunger Games

I hope you like this new story! I will like to thank pookieortega for helping me. follow her, she has some really great stories.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Today is reaping day. Peeta and I have to mentor kids... So far no one has made it alive. We should have done the rebellion after the quarter quell. Today is the 88th year of the hunger games. Our daughter Rue Mellark is 12. She's in the reaping bowl, only once, but anything can happen like Prim's reaping. I am brushing Rues long silky brown hair, just like mine. Peeta walks in.

"Hey Kat." He says sweetly.

"Hey" I say sadly.

"I made some breakfast."

"Okay we'll be down soon." I say back.

We have been teaching Rue how to survive just in case she gets reaped. She knows just about everything I know and more about the games. We go downstairs and I am greeted by my beautiful baby boy Finn. He is 9 months old. Peeta is feeding him some applesauce and he spits it out.

We all laugh. "Hi my baby boy! It's not nice to spit." I say to him.

"Mama!" He says. He had learned that just about a month ago.

"Yes it's mama!" I say to him.

We sit down and start eating. I notice Rue isn't eating anything. I glare at Peeta. He looks at me to; we nod, knowing what's wrong.

"Rue, I know you're sad about reaping, but we're sure you won't get picked." Peeta says to her.

"I know but what if I end up like auntie Prim? Who will volunteer for me? She says in return.

"I know but it's a very less likely chance, plus you're very prepared for the games, we know you will win." I say.

"But what if I don't?" No one responds. We go down to the reaping square.

**Renee's POV**

Today is reaping day. I am so nervous that I tried to forget how many times my name is in that bowl. I am fifteen, you count! Everyone feel bad for Katniss's girl Rue. It's her first time in the reaping so we all know the pain and fear Katniss is having. If rue gets pick I'm pretty sure someone will volunteer for her saving Katniss's pain. We are all sent to the reaping square. I stand next to Rue, who looks nervous, I grab her hand and she squeezes it knowing I am here for her, no matter what happens.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I are behind the stage waiting to mentor the next kids who will be reaped. I glance over to see Rue holding another girls hand. I think that is her friend. I'm so nervous as I see our old friend Effie Trinket walk onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 88th annual hunger games!" So, let's get started. Ladies first!"

She reaches in the bowl, my heart pounding! I clutch Peeta's hand.

"R..." My heart pounded even harder, I am starting to cry. "Renee Jackson!"

I breathe, almost passing out. Rue is safe for another year. I look up to see the girl. Oh no. Rue is crying, it was the girl comforting her, holding her hand.

The girl walks up on stage. "Our girl tribute for district 12!" Rue holds up the three finger sign. I look at Peeta; this girl must mean a lot to her.

"And now for the boys!" She reaches into the bowl and slowly picks up a slip. "Hayden White!" An older looking boy walks up on stage. He reminds me of Gale.

"And now for you to meet your mentors!" Our cue, we walk on stage with drunken Haymitch, Peeta holding him up.

**Renee's POV**

I am waiting and then I hear my name. Great. I walk on stage and Rue holds up the three finger sign. No one volunteers. I wait for the boys. I stare at Hayden; I have a HUGE crush on him.

Effie says, "Our boy tribute is Hayden White!" I turn pale. He walks up and I turn to look the other way. "And now for you to meet your mentors!"

Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch walk on stage, I say hello to Katniss. Effie breaks the silence, "Okay you two, shake hands." We shake hands but I don't give eye contact. We are taken to the justice building where I say goodbye to my family. Rue doesn't come in but I know I will see her because her parents are my mentors.

Hayden and I are on a train going to the capitol. Katniss and Peeta are showing us the other reaping's.

D1: Gleam (dark hair, green eyes, tall.)

Starlight (red dyed hair, like a maroon color. Brown eyes)

D2: Vine(blonde, hazel eyes, strong looking)

Ivy (black short hair, dark eyes)

D3: Spark (Brown hair, blue eyes)

Marina (dark hair, dark eyes)

D4: Spencer (bronze hair and green eyes)

Nicole (golden hair, blue eyes)

D5: Jay (light brown hair, hazel eyes)

Catherine (blonde hair, blue eyes)

D6: Darren (dark hair, green eyes)

Charlotte (red hair, Brown eyes)

D7: Aspen (dark hair hazel eyes)

Sydney (long brown hair and brown eyes.)

D8: Aaron (dark hair dark eyes)

Ashley (dark hair dark eyes, sibling of Aaron)

D9: Zayden (dark hair, blue eyes)

Matilda (light hair, dark eyes)

D10: Ryan (red hair green eyes)

Rita (red hair blue eyes)

D11: Jonathan (dark skin, hair and eyes,)

Rae (dark skin hair and eyes, sister of rue, sneaky)

D12: Hayden (dark hair blue every)

Renee (dark hair grey eyes)

Katniss cries and leaves the room when they announce district 11's reaping. It was her friend Rue's youngest sister. Hayden and I still haven't talked but we just go to bed. Tomorrow is training day. I think I know who I want to be allies with.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe district 11's reaping. Poor Rae. I want her to win and Renee. Peeta and I have to train these kids. Hayden, I found out, is Gale's cousin so I want him to win to. Ugh. What am I going to do?


	2. Allies, friends, and abs?

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta wakes me up with Finn.

"Hi Finn! Did you sleep good?" I regret having to bring my children along this mentoring.

"MAMA, blaish!" He says but I can't understand.

"Hi honey, how was your dreams?" Peeta asks as he kisses my forehead.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I say back.

"Are we almost there?"

"Soon" says Peeta

**Renee's POV**

I wake up thinking I'm in my house, then reality come to me. I am in the Hunger Games. Man! I hear Peeta, Katniss, and Finn talking.

"Are we almost there?" Katniss asks.

"Soon" replies Peeta.

I walk out of my room and see Peeta holding Finn in front of me.

"Oh hey! I was just about to wake you!" He says smiling.

"Oh...well here I am!" I try to say cheerfully.

"Um... Can I um, hold Finn?" I thought I might like to hold a baby before I die.

"Uh, sure" Peeta says and hands me Finn

"Hi Finn! I never met you before! I'm your big sisters friend." I say smiling as he grips my finger.

"Aww, you're a natural with babies." Peeta says.

"What's going on?" Hayden walks out shirtless. He has abs. I turn away blushing.

"Good morning Hayden! I was just about to wake you." Peeta says. Katniss comes out of her room.

Peeta, I..." She trails off. "What is going on here?

"We'll I went to go wake Renee and she was already up so she wanted to hold Finn and then I was going to wake Hayden but he came out. Shirtless." Peeta says.

Katniss was still staring at Hayden. "L-let's go and um um..."

Peeta looking angry says, "Eat breakfast."

"Yea that..." Katniss says.

Peeta leads Katniss to the dining hall and I follow with Finn. Hayden goes in his room and then comes back out with a shirt on. Thanks goodness! Rue soon comes to join us.

"Hey Rue!" I say patting the seat next to me. "Come eat."

She sits down next to me. It was a quiet breakfast.

I follow Rue to her room and then I close the door.

**Rue's POV**

I hug Renee. We stand there which feels like forever until we let go.

"I'm sorry, I never got to see you after you, you were r-reaped." I say and break down crying.

"Rue its ok; I'm sure I can make it. You can help train me." Renee says.

"It's not that easy." I say in between sobs.

"Listen!" Renee holds me so I can see her face, "I can do this, I just need a little help."

"I know but..." I trail off.

"Look at me Rue! You just can't put negative thoughts everywhere! You always bring people down. You can do that. I will fight my hardest to come back. To my family. To you..." Renee says.

"Ok, I will try hard not to that. And thanks, thanks for that 'pep' talk." We hug and giggle.

"Now come on let's go get ready to train." Renee says.

**Renee's POV**

Rue and I are holding hands, laughing and giggling as we walk to the end of the train.

When we walk in Katniss and Peeta look surprised.

"I haven't seen you this happy ever since you turned twelve!" Peeta says smiling as he picks up Rue and twirls around.

"Wow you're strong." I whip my head around to see Hayden standing by the door frame.

Peeta sets Rue down, "If you want to learn then I can show you."

This "training" thing is something we don't have to do but all it is, is Katniss and Peeta training us before we even get to the Capitol. I don't even know if it is legal.

"Let's get started shall we?" Katniss says smiling already a bow in her hand.

By the end of the day I can throw knifes like a master, even better than some girl named Clove, (as Katniss puts it) and Hayden is a natural born archer.

The next day

I wake up and my stylist Cinna helps me get dressed in a training outfit. I love my stylist. He made me look amazing in the opening ceremonies. I was just like Katniss he said.

I walk out of my room, eat breakfast and then Hayden and I have to go to the training center.

"Listen, I need to find allies. Don't be like us, you NEED them." Peeta says and then opens the doors.

I walk in mouth open seeing all of these amazing fighters.

"See ya!" Hayden says and then runs over to the male of district 2. Great I'm alone.

I first walk over to the fire station; I know I don't even know how to start one, because I know I might need it.

I'm here for a while when to girls walk over to me. Great there the ones who are going to kill me first.

"Hi! I'm Sydney!" The girl says smiling. "And I'm Nicole!" She smiles too.

"H-hi I'm Renee." I wave a little.

"Don't worry we are not going to hurt you." Sydney says.

"I know but how can I trust you?" I say.

"Hmmm..." Sydney says. Then they whisper to each other smiling.

"Follow us." Nicole says.

I follow them to the tree climbing station.

"Do you want rop-" the trainer doesn't even need to finish saying ropes before Nicole stops him and says, "no, no ropes."

I look at them like they are nuts.

"What?" Nicole says.

"Come on Renee, climb up!" Sydney says.

I start to follow them up. Then Sydney looks down.

"I think we are high enough." She says.

"Ok Renee, this is how you are going to gain our trust." Nicole says.

Sydney jumps to the other branch.

"Are you guys nuts!" I scream.

"Calm down" Nicole says and then jumps to the other branch.

"I am NOT absolutely NOT doing that!"I say panicking.

"Okay let's say if you make it, we're allies, if you don't well... You might get hurt "Sydney starts to say.

"And you won't have us." Nicole finishes. You can tell they were friends before. Finishing each other's sentences and being inseparable.

"Fine" I mutter. I stand up, holding my breath. I close my eyes as I fly through the air. I open my eyes once I feel my feet hit something. I look up Nicole and Sydney are smiling.

"Allies?" They both say holding out there hands.

I look at their hands, "allies!" We all smile and giggle.

The bell rings for lunch.


End file.
